Living with Kudo
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: Heiji is living with SHINISHI! :O I don't own case closed or detective conan!
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes*

So I hope you guys will read and like the new changes :)

I can't wait to see the look on his face! It's going to be priceless! My heart is already racing from the excitement. I snickered to myself a little as I look out the taxi cab window. His high school was only a few blocks away.

"I'm coming for ya, great detective of the East,"

'**Living with Kudo'**

_Shinichi P.O.V._

"They're getting back together?" I asked Ran in surprise and disbelief. Her parents are supposedly getting back together after ten years of being separated. I give it a week or two, uncle can be a handful.

"Yes!" Ran says excitedly. "Will be one big happy family again,"

"Right..." I said, resting my arms on my desk and laying my head on them.

"What?" Ran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," I said, closing my eyes. I didn't have mush sleep last night. Professor Agasa has kept me up all night, showing me a bunch of different experiments he has made.

"What?" Ran asked again, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing," I say again sitting up and looking at Ran. "I just think that things will be very interesting," I shrugged as she gives me a confused, annoyed look.

"Interesting?" She questions. "What do you mean by that?" she asked as the school's bell rings; indicating that 1st period has started.

"Everybody, to your seats," Our new English teacher, Ms. Jodie Starling, says happily as she enters the class room.

"I'll tell you later," I smiled, cheek to cheek. The school bell is always saving me from these types of situations. Ran shoots me a glare, making me laugh nervously, as she sits down on the desk in front of me. I sighed as I looked out the window; it looks like it's about to rain. Crap! I forgot my umbrella.

"Okay everybody, today we're having a new student," She says happily.

"Great, another new kid," I said plainly.

"Don't be mean Shinichi," Ran scolded at me. "You don't even know the guy,"

"He is a nice boy who came all the way from Osaka," she explained, pushing her glasses closer to her eyes.

"Osaka?" Me and Ran question at the same time. She's not talking about him, right?

"Yes Osaka," Ms. Starling confirmed as she walked closer to the door. "He's one championship's in kendo tournaments and has a dark tan," she explains, putting her hand on the door knob.

"A tan?" I question as everyone in the class room questioned who this mystery guy is.

"Shinichi," Ran whispers to me. "Do you think she's talking about Heiji?"

"Hattori?" I questioned as my heart began to race. "No, it can't be," I tried to convince myself and Ran.

"You all probably heard of him as-" she began as she opens the door wide for the mystery kid to come him, "The great detective of the West," she finishes.

My heart raced and butterflies began to bounce around in my stomach as Heiji Hattori enters the class room. My eyes widen in disbelief and shock. "Heiji?" I questioned as he smiles at the class.

"Please, call me Heiji," Heiji Hattori says, wearing our school uniform. He looks over at me and Ran. "Kudo, Ran!" he waves, "It's been a while,"

His eyes met mine and I swear his smile looks like it grew bigger. I shot him a glare as I looked away from him. What's he doing here?

-x-

"How could you forget your umbrella?" Ran scolded as she opens up her umbrella and puts it over our heads.

"I didn't think it would rain," I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"You're so careless," Ran said as we began to walk out of the school.

"So why do you think Heiji decided to transfer to our school?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Who knows," I said, putting my hands in the back of my head. "He probably got competitive again and wanted to prove that he's a better dete-"

"-Hey! Wait up!" We heard Heiji call from behind us. Ran and I stopped at our tracks and turned around. Heiji was running happily towards us, holding an umbrella over his head.

"Hi Heiji," Ran greeted, Heiji finally stood beside us, out of breath.

"Hey Ran, Kudo" he panted out, the smile still on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, giving him an annoyed look.

"What?" Heiji asked putting an arm around my shoulder. "Not happy to see me?" he smirked.

"No," I said plainly as he pouts, making my chest tighten a little.

"Shinichi!" Ran scolded, as Heiji removes his arm from my shoulder.

"How cold," Heiji says dramatically as he puts his hand over his chest. "And here I thought that going to school with you guys would be awesome," he pouted.

"Whatever," I said, looking at the rain pour down. "We should get going, the rain isn't going to clear up soon," I say to Ran.

"Okay," she nods as we began to walk, Heiji following behind. "So Heiji," Ran began, "Why did you transfer to our school all of a sudden?"

"Can't a man visit his friend?" Heiji asked.

"Nope," I said plainly again.

"Stop being so mean Shinichi," Ran scolded.

"Hehe still cold as ever," Heiji laughed. I'm not always cold! "I actually came to Tokyo because I heard that there has been many report's of missing people," Heiji explains. "I thought I'd lend you a hand Kudo,"

"Thanks but no thanks Hattori," I said as we stopped in front of Ran's house. "I'm fine looking for the missing people myself, I don't need your help," I said, annoyed.

"Oh come on Kudo, I just wanted to help," Heiji said as me and Ran turn around to face him. He had puppy dog eyes and a pout on his lips. My stomach was filled with butterflies once again. Why does this always happen every time I'm around him?

"But what about Kazuha?" Ran asked. Kazuha is Heiji's childhood friend. "Did you tell her you were coming to Tokyo?"

"Kazuha? She was the one who told me to help out," Heiji explains. "Besides she doesn't need me to rescue her from trouble anymore, now that she's dating Yuki," he says with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh, so that's why you left Osaka," Ran smirks. My chest tightened once again. The hell is wrong with me?

"No! Nothing like that baka!" Heiji tried to convince, blushing madly. "I just came to help out!"

"Sure, what ever you say," Ran giggled. "Well I gotta go now, want to borrow my umbrella Shinichi?" Ran asked me.

"He doesn't need one," Heiji interrupted as he puts his umbrella over my head. "I'll walk him home," he smiled.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I rather get wet!" I said as I began to walk away, the rain pouring down on me. "Later Ran!" I said as I walked to my house.

"Hey wait!" Heiji called from behind as I walked faster.

"What?" I asked annoyed, stopping on my tracks as Heiji puts the umbrella over my head again.

"Why are you angry at me?" Heiji asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"...I'm not angry at you," I said as I began to walk. Heiji walked beside me, his umbrella over our heads. "I'm just tired from lack of sleep," I said, rubbing my temples.

"Oh," Heiji says as he smiles a little. "I thought that seeing me at your school pissed you off," he smiled. My face felt like it was heating up as I looked at his smile. "Are you okay?" Heiji asked, noticing my blush.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said plainly, having on my poker face. Why am I acting like this?

"Good," He smiles. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"...Sure," I hesitated, noticing that my house was a block away.

"Can I stay at your place for a while?" he asked hesitantly.

"What? No!" I yelled.

"Oh come on, please!" he begged, clasping his hands together. "I'll be good!"

"Ah," I groaned, arguing with myself whether to let Heiji live with me or not. "Why can't you live with someone else?" I asked annoyed.

"You and Ran are the only people I know here," he explains as we stopped in front of the gates of my house. "Please let me stay here, just for a little while," he begged, pouting his lips and making puppy dog eyes. My heart began to race again as I stared into his warm eyes.

"...Fine," I said, defeated.

"Alright," he smiled.

"But if you get on my nervous, you'll be sleeping outside," I warned as I pushed open the gate.

"...Okay," he frowns.

"Where's your luggage?" I asked as he walks through the gates.

"Its inside," he says.

"In side where?" I asked as I pulled out my keys to open the door.

"In side your house," he smirks.

"What?" I exclaimed. "How did you get inside my house?" I asked as he closes the umbrella.

"Dr. Agasa let me in through the back," he smiled as I stare at him in disbelief. Living with this guy is going to be very stressful.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinichi POV

Hattori has been living in my house for about a week, he's been acting kinda strange, sense he came to my house. I wonder how things are gonna turn out the rest of the week.

(TITTLE)Dont die on me!

Today, Ran, out of nowhere, decided to stop by my house for a little study group."Ok, who, in hell, said you can come into my house and have a study party?"

"Heiji, called. He invited me over to have a study party"

"so he did," I turned around to face Hattori, He was sitting on the couch, holding a book on his hands. Hattori just stared at me and gave me a grin. And waved too.

"If you dont want to study, thats fine. I can just leave."

"k, bye." Ran headed for the door but stopped when she was about to reach the door knob.

"Oh, wait before i go, i want to show you something."

"what?"Ran reached into her bag, and pulled out a box of chocolates.

"what do you think of the chocolates i made?" She asked while shoving a big box of chocolates in my face.

"They look alright, and you made them just for me? awwww! you're a true friend," I replied in a cocky voice

"Dont be stupid! its for a boy at school, did you forget valentines day is in 2 days?"

"No, i just chose not to remember,"

"I swear, sometimes i wonder if you even have a heart,"

"Now, now, ran. Kudo's right, whats there to remember about valentines? Nothing special," Hattori said out of the blue.

"oh man its like talking to a bunch of insensitive people," she commented

"Yup! thats who we are!" Hattori said with a big grin on his face.

"Ahhhh! never mind, well bye, see you on monday."

"wait, Ran can i ask you something?" Hattori asked, while getting off of the couch.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"Something in private," Hattori grabbed Ran's arm and took her outside, shutting the door behind him.

'Whats he got to tell her that he cant tell me?' I thought to myself. Getting pissed at the thought that he cant tell me what he's got to tell her."Why do i even care?"  
I said to myself. I was about ready to head to my room, till I heard gun shots outside.

I ran outside, and saw Heiji guarding Ran, from a man holding a gun.

"Come on babe, if you dont want to see your boyfriend get hurt, come with me!" He yelled

"Hey old man! If you think she's going with you, then you've got another thing comming!"Heiji yelled back."Ran, run inside the house!"

"What about you?" She asked, while backing away.

"Just go!" Ran nodded her head and did what she was told.

"Hey, Bitch! Get back here!" The man said, while pointed the gun at Ran.

Before he could even shoot, I grabbed a vace, near by the door, and kicked it towards the man. Noking the gun off his hand."I wouldnt try shooting if i were you."

"Kudo..." I heard Hattori mumble to himself.

"Ah, shit!" the man yelled. He then started to run.

"Ran! call the police!" I then started to run towards the man, along with Hattori trying to catch up,behind. We chased the man until we'ved cornered him.

"Bastereds! get away from me!"the man, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a second gun. Me and Hattori stand guard. The man, pointed his gun at me, "Get away, if you know whats good for yah!"

"Dont you dare try and shoot him!" I then heard Hattori yell, while getting in front of me.

"what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at Hattori.

The man finally shoots at Hattori. The bullet went through Hattoris chest. "!HATTORI!", i crys while holding him up, seeing if he could move or even say anything.

"I warned you! now your next!" Yelled the man again, pointing the gun at me

"you shot Hattori, and now you dare try to shoot me! I yelled back, frustrated.

I got up and charged at the man, I kicked the gun off of the mans hands, and launches a second kick towards his face. The man fell to the ground and fainted. I ran back too Hattori, who was still on the ground looking hafe dead, but still some how awake.

"Hattori! Hattori! dont you die on me!" I begged him. Tears running down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, i couldnt bare too see him loosing blood. I then opende my eyes, when i felt his hand rest on my cheeks.

"d..dont worry K..kudo, I wont die until i f..figure out how i f..feel about you..." After hearing him say that, Hattori fainted.

"what?, Hattori! Hattori! Heiji!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes- i know! i know! i haven't written a story in a while, thats because i was busy with my other story's. Check them out if you want!

anyway R & R

Shinichi POV

!DAMMIT, IF HE DIDN'T GET IN MY WAY, THEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO GOT SHOT!

(TITTLE) Don't remember?

Days have passed sense Hattori got shot, and he's still isn't waking up. The thought about him dying...it hurts to even think about it. "I never knew i would be this worried about you Heiji, after all, you are my rival," i said to myself, while sitting next him. "I cant believe you would take a gun shot, through the chest...for me," I grabbed Hattori's hand, and gripped it. "I wish i can thank you, but all i can do now is wait."

I started to think back, about the words Hattori said, before he fainted, 'I wont die until i figure out how i feel about you.'

"how you feel about me?"I glanced at Hattori, gripping his hand even tighter, "feel...about me?"

"hmmm," i heard a moaning sound coming from Hattori.

"Heiji? are you alright?" I yelled, excited that he finally woke up.

Heiji sits up rubbing his head. "ah! were am i?" He asked.

"your at the hospital, you got shot through your chest. You've been in a comma for about 3 days"

"who shot me?"

"You don't remember who shot you?"

Heiji looked around the room, "Do we know each other?"

I stared at Heiji with disbelief, "what?...its me Heiji, Shinichi Kudo, you really don't remember me?"

"no, i don't remember a thing,"


	4. chapter 4

(Author Pov) :3

"don't worry, this is temporary, he'll probably regain his memory in 3-4 weeks," said a doctor, that came in the room, assuring Shinichi. "Im gonna have to call your parents about your condition." The doctor told Heiji, while walking away.

"you really don't remember anything?" Shinichi asked

"sorry, i don't remember a thing," Heiji replied.

"not even what you said? After the accident?" Shinichi asked, looking at Heiji desperately.

"what did i say?"

Shinichi looks away, "...nothing"

Heiji was allowed to go home the next day. After arriving, Heiji looked around the house.

"do you want a drink or something?" Shinichi asked.

"no thanks, im just gonna walk around, to see if i'll remember something," Heiji said

"i thought it..."

"why"

"because you were only living in my house for a week,"

"why did i move here then?"

"because you wanted to help me solve a case, so you moved in with me"

"oh...how were we doing on the case?"

"Bad, we didn't fine any evidence, that would lead us to the drug dealers. All i know is that the guy that shot you, was part of there group."

"...Do i have a journal or something?"

"Who knows, I'll help you look for it, if you want,"

"thanks," Heiji grinned, making Shinichi blush.

Shinichi and Heiji searched every were for a journal of some sort, by the time Shinichi found it he thought to himself, 'we spent all afternoon looking for this god damn piece of shit and it was under his bed the hole time! that bastard!' Shinichi started to walk out the door, but before he walked out of Heiji's room, he started to read the journal, like the nosy ass detective he is.

feb. 5

Im about to leave home, to help kudo find some drug dealers, i bet he's going to get pissed when he sees me. i bet i know what he's going to say when he sees me, "i don't need your help with this case!" I wont blame him for saying something like that sense were both detectives, he'd probably think of me as his rival. But im going over there anyway! if he wants me to or not!

feb. 6

When i got out of the train station i couldn't help but think about how Kudo will react when he sees me, he'd probably be annoyed but i think it would work out, hopefully he would except me in his house, sense i got no were else to go. When i was at the strain station, i was thinking about Kudo the hole time, whenever i think about him my heart starts to race, it almost hurts but i cant help this feeling, its like i fell for him...if i did,then wow

"What?" Shinichi said, skipping to the last page in Heiji's journal.

feb. 10

Its been a week sense i moved in with Kudo, valentine's day is tomorrow or in a few days, i don't know, i really dont care. anyway i asked Ran to show me how to make some valentine chocolates, but the bitch laughed at me, just because i wanted to make Kudo some chocolate. I told her it was just for letting me stay at his house, but then she asked me, do you like Shinichi? i responded no to her, but she still didn't believe me, but i didn't believe myself either, because after a week of living with Kudo, i get nervous around him, the heat in my body begs me to get closer to Kudo, but i wont tell him, at least not yet, cause that my might ruin our friendship.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"Shinichi? Shinichi!" Ran yelled, startling Kudo off of his desk.

"Owww...what?"

"class is over, why are you still sitting here?"

"It's over?" Kudo stood up, and glanced at the clock on the wall. "huh, its already this late?" Kudo said while grabbing his bag.

"Lets go, Shinichi. Everybody's already gone," Ran said, walking to the door, with Kudo following behind. "Whats up with you? you've been like this throughout the whole school day, did something happen between you and Heiji?"

Kudo began to blush,"...well.."

*flashback*

_"Kudo? did you find anything" Heiji yelled, startling Kudo, causing him to drop the book._

_Kudo started to blush, his heart started to race, he didn't know what to do. He then shook his head grabbed the book and walked to Hattori. "Here," He said, not looking at Hattori._

_"thanks, were was it?" Heiji asked._

_"know were, just be Lucky i found it ...be right back," Shinichi said, walking away._

_"yeah thanks," Heiji said, getting annoyed at Shinichi's attitude, 'what's wrong with him?' Hattori thought to him self._

_Shinichi walks in to his room 'Hattori, you jackass,' he thought to him self, Kudo got very nervous, 'he should have said something earlier, Kudo sighed and walked to Hattori's room._

_"Hattori! do you need help getting to-" Kudo couldn't finish his sentence after looking at Hattori. Hattori was sitting next to the window, reading his journal, with his blouse half open, exposing his bandages rapped around his chest._

_"oh did you need me, sorry i was just reading my Journal," Hattori said. Kudo kept staring at Hattori's bandages. "ahh, Kudo?" Kudo began to walk towards Hattori. "Kudo-"_

_Kudo hugged Hattori's chest, "this..this is my fault," Kudo said, feeling tears go down his cheeks._

_"how is this your fault?" Hattori asked, looking down at Kudo._

_"that man...he was about to shoot me..but you ran in-front off me before he pulled the trigger," Hattori stared at Kudo, "I should have pushed you out off the way, i never wanted you to get shot-" Kudo felt Hattori's arms go around his body._

_"i probably didn't want to see you get shot either" Hattori said, tightening his grip on Kudo. "im glad that i got hurt for you, really" Hattori smiled. Kudo began to blush, he started to hug Hattori tighter._

_"ung...can you loosen up a little, your hurting me,"_

_"ahh, sorry!" Kudo said, blushing harder, letting go of Hattori and standing up. "umm, do you need help going into bed or something?"_

_"No, im alright," Hattori said, standing up, placing a hand on Kudo's cheek, "im sorry for worrying you," Hattori wiped a tear away, using his thumb, "please don't cry because of me,"_

_"Heiji.."_

_Hattori placed kisses on Kudo's eye, as if trying to stop the tears. Kudo began to blush, ' why am i not resisting?' Kudo thought to himself. Hattori then, gently brang his lips to Kudo's._

_Kudo flinched and pulled away from Hattori._

_"um, im going to bed, goodnight," Kudo yelled, while rushing out of the room._

*ok flashback over*

"wow Shinichi, your such a wus," Ran said, walking with Kudo to his house

"sh-shut up, i didn't tell you this so you can say shit like that!" Kudo argued

"sorry, sorry, anyways, did you like it?"

"what?"

"did you like the kisses Heiji gave you?"

Kudo blushed, "n..No! of course i didn't!"

"oh? then why are you blushing?"

"ahh.." Kudo put his hand over his face, "shut up,"

"he he, its ok if you like him you know,"

Kudo looked away from Ran, 'Can i really come to like him?'

Authors* Finally an update :)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note*  
**SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT A LITTLE, CAUSE I DIDNT LIKE WHAT I WROTE EARLIER **:)And were back to Ran and shinichi :)

"he he, its ok if you like him you know," Ran said, grinning at Shinichi.

Shinichi looked away from Ran, 'Can i really come to like him?' he thought to himself.

"If you like him, then you like him. Your friends and Your family will understand Shinichi," Ran said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Shinichi looked at Ran, and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Ran," he said, opening his gate. Right before he was about to walk through the gate, with Ran, he saw a man, dressed in black walk, pass by his house. Shivers went down Shinichi's spine. He glanced at the man. "Ran...go home,"

"What's wrong Shinichi?"

"I'll be back," Shinichi said, while walking toward the direction the man in black went. Ran watched Shinichi walk away, She then looked at Kudos house. She noticed Heiji, starring out the window, watching Shinichi, walk away.

Shinichi, followed the man unto an alley, he hid behind a near by dumpster. Shinichi spots another man, holding a suit case, approach the man in black.

"You got the film?" Said the man, holding the suite case

"Don't be so anxious, give me the money first," said the man in black

The man, holding the suite case, opened the case, "Take it!"

Shinichi glanced at the suite case, 'damn, there's gotta be at least a few thousand dollars,' he thought to himself.

The man in black, took the suit case, and handed the other man, a little casset.

"This better be the only copy" yelled the other man, taking off.

Shinichi smirks, 'finally found what i was looking for,' he thought.

"Looks like we've been spotted," Shinichi heard a voice behind him, but before he could turn around and see who it is, he was struck in the head by a medal object.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note*  
Sorry it took so long to update, i got really lazy. For all you readers that already Know what's coming-all i want to say is, don't worry, its temporary :)

"...mmhh.." Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, 'were am i?' he thought to himself. He sat up, noticing that he was laying on a Heiji's bed. "who'd i get here-huh?..my voice..." Shinichi placed a hand on his throat, "am i getting a fever?"

Shinichi then gets off the bed, realizing that the bed, and everything else around him was taller, bigger. He shakes his head, thinking that he was actually getting a cold. He runs to the bathroom, he couldn't reach the mirror above the sink. He actually started to freak out, thinking fast, he ran back to the room, and grabbed a chair. Heart racing he climbed the chair, preparing the worst. He looked at the mirror, he saw himself, in a different body.

"What happened to me?" he yelled, he started to walk back, causing him to fall off the chair. He closed his eyes, getting ready to feel the pain. He felt warm arms, wrapped around his small body.

"You ok little guy?"

Shinichi opened his eye, only to see Heiji, "..He..Heiji.."

"Wow, you actually know my name," Heiji says, taking Shinichi to his room, "I guess my journal was wrong, i am well known here," He says, placing Shinichi on the bed. "that's a nasty bump you have there,"

"Bump?" Shinichi asked.

Heiji points his index finger, to Shinichi's head, that was rapped up in bandages. "You have a bump in the back of your head, a wrapped it up,"

"oh...thanks," Shinichi says, placing a hand on his head. "Heiji...don't you recognise me?"

"...sorry, i don't remember you, i've lost memory, so i don't remember a thing,"

"oh..i see.."

"...so were do you live?"

"huh?"

"Were do you live? im taking you home later,"

"i...live...with...uncle! Detective Kogoro Mouri,"

"Kogoro is your uncle?...well i'll go drop you off in a few minutes, k?

"...ok, thank you Heiji,"

"Call me ni-chan," Heiji says, with a grin on his face, making Kudo blush.

"ok ni..ni-chan," Kudo says, smiling back,

"You probably want to call Ran," Heiji says, he reached for the cord less phone, that was on a desk, next to the bed, "here, their probably worried about you," he says, passing Shinichi the phone.

"thanks.."

"wait i forgot to ask...What's you name?"

"my..my name?..um its.." Shinichi noticed a pair off books on the desk, "my..my name is..Conan...Conan Edogawa," he says, looking back at Heiji.

"Well Conan, do you like cookies?"

"ah...sure," Kudo nodded.

"Good, I'll go bring some," Heiji says, leaving the room.

"Ok..." as soon as Heiji left the room, Shinichi began to dial Ran's number. 'Ran, please pick up,'

_"hello?"_

_"Ran! Ran, its me!"_

_"Excuse me may, i ask who im talking to?"_

_"Ran its me, Shinichi!"_

_"what? Shinichi? Are you catching a cold? Cause your voice sound-"_

_"Ran listen! Remember when i left to follow some guy in a black suit? i..i he drugged me,"_

_"what? is that why your voice sounds funny?"_

_"Its not just that, they shrunk my body too!"_

_"What? im coming over right away!"_

_"No wait Ran! Heiji doesn't know,"_

_"What? didn't you tell him?"_

_"No..i panicked, i told him my name was Conan Edogawa...and that i live with you and your dad,"_

_"Why did you-"_

_"-I told you i panicked!"_

_"But..."_

_"its the only thing i could think of, so please lie for me, can you?"_

_"...fine, but im coming over,"_

_"...thanks,"_

Heiji walked in the room, with cookies and hot chocolate. "sorry it took so long, i was making hot chocolate, oh sorry," Heiji whispered, noticing that his little guest was still on the phone.

"Um...yeah ok, see you soon ne-chan" Shinichi hung up the phone, "Ran said she was coming over," Shinichi said, smiling at Heiji.

"Really?...well i guess i should make some more hot chocolate," Heiji says, placing it on the desk. "So..how did you get hurt?

"huh?oh umm ... i was playing with my friends...and...i guess i hurt myself while playing...and they ran off?"

"oh, they must be the best, sense they left you alone in that alley,"

"huh?"

"i mean, what friend sees you get hurt then runs off? i would have helped you," Heiji says, handing Shinichi a cup off hot chocolate.

"hehe i guess so,"

_Ding Dong._

Authors note*  
i just remembered how much i love detective conan :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Heiji, im here to get shi- i mean Conan," Ran stutters, almost forgetting Shinichi's disguised name.

"He's in my room, go ahead in," Heiji says, locking the door. Ran walks in and saw a little boy, laying on the bed. "Shi-Shinichi?" She asked, walking over to the bed.

"Hi Ran ne-chan!" Shinichi immediately yelled, when he saw Heiji walk in the room.

"Ran, can i bring you something?"

"Ah..no, no thanks...Conan, what happened to you?"

"I was playing with my friends, and accidentally got hit in the back of the head,"

"You should really be more careful," Ran said, rubbing Shinichi in the back of the head.

"By the way Ran, have you seen Shinichi?" Heiji asked, walking over to Ran.

"Shinichi?"

"Yeah, i tried following him earlier, but instead, i found Conan,"

"oh um...he went to Kyoto to solve some case,"

"why didn't he tell me?

"He didn't want to worry you, he said it was better for you to stay here,"

"oh..."

Ran sat on the bed next to Conan, "so...did your memory come back?"

"No..nothing, this journal isn't helping at all,"

"did you read what you wrote in the last few pages?"

"No,"

"Maybe that will help you a little,"

"You think?" Heiji says, getting the Journal, from under his bed.

'Hiding the book under the bed again?' Shinichi thought, looking annoyed. But still, he just sat there, listening to the conversation.

(just for the hell of it, play this song, it will go great with the rest of the story .com/watch?v=avI8fIvpt48)

"Lets see," Heiji sat on the bed, and flipped through the pages. "valentine's day is tomorrow or in a few days, i don't know, i really don't care. Anyway, i asked Ran to show me how to make some valentine chocolate.."

"Oh yeah! you asked me to help you make some Chocolates for Shinichi, Did he like it!" Ran asked, forgetting that Heiji lost his memory.

"Um..im not sure,"

"Oh yeah, sorry, i forgot...well write before you got shot, you sounded like you already gave it to him,"

"What?"

"You took me outside, to thank me again for helping you make the chocolates, you were pretty excited, i thought you already gave it to him," Conan begun to blush.

"If only i knew were i put the chocolates, i would give it to him now, to see him smile," With that being said, Conan's face turned completely red. "what's wrong little guy, you getting a fever?" Heiji asked, placing his forehead on Shinichi's, making, if it was possible, Shinichi turn redder. Without noticing, Shinichi begun to cough, it wasn't even on purpose, he actually started to cough, "you seem to be getting a fever,"

"Don't worry Heiji ni-chan, im OK," Shinichi said, trying to act like a kid.

Ran found this as an opportunity to tease, Shinichi. She smirks, "so..you must really like Shinichi, right?"

Shinichi glared at Ran, 'Shut up' he thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"Its written all over your face, and i bet that journal says more then making chocolates for him,"

Heiji, focused his eyes back to the book, and began to read "whenever i think about him my heart starts to race, it almost hurts but i cant help this feeling, its like i fell for him," Heiji started to blush, as well as Shinichi.

"hahaha, i knew it! Even at school, you were always staring at him,"

Heiji smiles, "Even when i lost my memory, i still like him,"

'Heiji...' Shinichi thought, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"so are you going to tell him?"

"no, not yet, i have to make him fall for me first,"

"Hahaha, I think you alr-"

"Ran ne-chan! Im tired," Shinichi yelled, trying to stop the conversation.

"Oh, then we should get home then," Ran said, (laughing at Shinichi in her mind)standing up.

"alright then...hey Ran, can i show you something?"

"sure what is it?"

"Its something i saw in the kitchen, im not sure if it belongs there or not," Heiji said, while leading Ran into the Kitchen.

"We wont be long..Conan," Ran said, before leaving to follow Heiji.

"Is Conan, always wearing clothes that is to big for him?" Heiji asked, as soon as they reached the Kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"When i found Conan, he was passed out on the ground, wearing a high school uniform, i don't think he even noticed that he's wearing one of my shirts,"

"Oh, thats be-because-"

"-I borrowed it from Shinichi ni-chan!" Shinichi said, walking in the kitchen, "He has a lot of them, so he let me keep this one! Me and my friend were playing detectives"

"He does?" Heiji asked.

"YEAH HE DOES!" Ran interrupted, "Sense his mother left, he said that he wasn't going to be able to do the laundry, so he bought about 6 uniforms, and gives it to Professor Agasa on the weakens to wash it for him, but I've started to clean his clothes, sense Professor Agasa left to visit his family, sure i tried to show Shinichi how to do laundry, but he's that lazy you know,"

'nice...' Shinichi thought, (With that animated sweat drop, going down his head)

"...wow, and i thought he was a neat freak," Heiji commented,

"Nope, he's actually really dirty," Shinichi said, playfully. 'Yeah right,'

"So, Conan wants to be a detective in the future?"

"Yeah, i want to be just like Shinichi ni-chan,"

"Well, we should be heading home now, lets go Conan," Ran says.

"OK," Shinichi nodded, following Ran to the door.

"See yah later Heiji, oh, one more thing, are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Umm..i guess so, i don't want to stay here all day with nothing to do," Heiji said, crossing his arms

"Ok then, see you tomorrow," Ran then carried Shinichi, and waved Heiji goodbye.

"Why did you ask him if he was going to school?" Shinichi asked.

"Where calling Professor Agasa, to see if he can fix your body, when Heiji and me are at school,"

"Oh right,"

Ran carried Shinichi in front of her, she began to examine his body, "...oh my god, your so cute!" Ran yelled, hugging Shinichi tightly.

"Uung-let go off me!" Shinichi protested, trying to free himself.

"hahaha, Oh my god, your young again! that's so awesome!"

"No it isn't! i was drugged!"

"Shh!not so loud, you want everyone to here you?"

"You started it!"

"Oh pipe down," Ran said, walking in the building. "Dad, im home!"

"Who's the kid?" Kogoro asked, sitting on the couch, as usual, waiting for someone to give him a call about some case.(Which usually never happens, cause Shinichi is always getting the phone calls)

"Huh? oh, this is Conan, he's going to be staying with us,"

"Hi Oji-san," Shinichi said.

"Oji-san...Who's his parents?

"umm...he's professor Agasas nephew, he asked me to watch him for a few days,"

"but why is he only wearing-"

"Me and Conan are going to my room now!" Ran yelled, rushing into her room, avoiding anymore questions. She placed Shinichi on the bed. "now...what can you wear?" She said to herself, folding her arms.

She walked to her closet and pulled out a huge, cardboard box, "what is that?" Shinichi asked.

"This..is-really heavy," Ran said, placing it on her bed, with a sigh. "This has my old clothes,"

"Your crazy if you think im gonna play dress up," Shinichi said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, im not gonna put a dress on you," Ran said, opening the box, and pulling out few clothing. "how about this?" Ran pulled out a pair of small blue jeans and a blue shirt, with an animated panda in the front.

"...A Panda..Really?"

"Hey, its either that or this," Ran held up a small shirt, that has two girls holding hand, with hearts around them, and on top of the girls, it said- Best Friend For Ever!

"You know, i think the Panda will do," Shinichi said, pulling off Heiji's shirt and putting on the the panda shirt, along with the jeans.

Ran placed a finger on her cheek, "hmmmm, Got IT!" Ran said, going through her box, pulling out a bunch off things after finally pulling out what she was looking for. "Try this on," Ran said, handing Shinichi a pair of glasses. Shinichi put the lens on, then got really dizzy, and pulled them off immediately. He then pulled out the glass, and placed them on. "Perfect, no one will be able to recognise you,"

"Thats good," Shinichi said, sitting back down, looking depressed. "..I cant believe they shrunk me,"

"Its your own fault for following them...don't worry, maybe Professor Agasa will be able to make a cure," Ran said, assuring Shinichi. Shinichi begun to cough, violently. "It looks like you are getting sick, i know the perfect thing to cure it," Ran said, leaving the room.

'Where is she going?" Shinichi thought. He started to place the clothing back into the box, he noticed a small blue suit. He grabbed it and looked around it, to make sure it didn't have any girly stuff on it. Shinichi smiled, and placed it on, and buttoned it up, to hide the panda.

"Here, drink this," Ran said, walking back in the room, with a glass full of a type of alcohol(sounds familiar? look at ep 49, to catch on ;]). "Huh? i like it, it hides the Panda perfectly, well almost," Ran said, sitting back on the bed, "Here, drink this, it will lower the fever," Ran said, handing Shinichi the alcohol.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked, smelling the alcohol.

"Just drink it," Ran demanded

"...fine," Shinichi took a long sip of the alcohol, he swallowed it, but almost gagged. " yuk-what is this?"

"Its a chinese alcohol called paikaru, it will lower the fever,"

"uggg-"

"Finish it," Ran said, glaring at Shinichi.

"Ok, fine" Shinichi drank the whole drink, feeling a little woozy.

"ooops, i guess it was to much for you, why don't you get some sleep, I'll call professor Agasa," Ran said, placing Shinichi under the bed cover.

"ok,"

"By the way, what number should i call?"

"He said he was visiting his Brother, cause of some family emergency, so why don't you try calling there house,"

"Ok then,"

Authors notes*  
Finally done, ima try to update a lot sooner, ;)


	9. Chapter 9

"Shinichi? wake up," Ran whispered, shaking Shinichi's shoulder.

"Hmmm, wha..What? Ran, what are you doing in my house?" Shinichi asked, rubbing his eyes,

"God, your clueless," Ran said, picking up Shinichi and carrying him out off her room. She placed Shinichi on her back, carrying him hoarse back, before going out the door, Ran grabbed a purse. "did you forget that your body shrunk?" Ran said, taking Shinichi with her, out off the house, and locking the door behind her.

"wha-oh yeah, i forgot...By the way, where are we going?" Shinichi asked, noticing that it was still Dark outside.

"We're going to Professor Agasa's house." Ran said, walking to her destination.

Shinichi glanced at one off the street poles that has a clock attached to it, "Its 1am," Shinichi said, annoyed that he didn't have much time to sleep.

"Professor Agasa said to bring you to his house right away, he wants to make sure it really is you who is stuck on a kids body,"

"How do you know he's home?"

"He said he was gonna be home from about 1 to 2am,"

"cough,cough,"

"Still have that cold, huh?" Ran pulled out, one off does traveling coffee cups, from her purse, "Take two long sips," Ran said, handing Shinichi the coffee cup.

"Is it that alcohol you gave me earlier?"

"You bet, now drink some, were almost there,"

Shinichi sighed, and sipped the alcohol. "Couldn't you just bring me some medicine?" Shinichi asked, gagging a little.

"NOPE!" Ran said, with a grin on her face, "Were here," Ran said, stopping in front off Professor Agasa's door. She rings the doorbell-no answer. She rings it again-no answer. "...should i kick the door down?"

"NO-NO! there's a key under the mat," Shinichi said, hopping off of Ran's back, and getting the key from under the mat. Opening the door, Shinichi noticed red liquid on the ground. "AHH-Agasa!" he yelled, running into the house, thinking the worst. He ran to the kitchen, only to see Professor Agasa, holding a wet towel. "A-Agasa, i tought that you were-"

"Shinichi its ok! its tomato juice," Ran said, walking into the room.

"What?"

"I spilled my drink on the floor, as soon as i got in the house," Professor Agasa said, walking out off the kitchen, to clean the mess. After placing the towel on the red liquid, and cleaning it. He walked over to Shinichi. "How are you so sure he really is Shinichi?" Professor Agasa asked, picking up Shinichi, and looking at his body.

"Ahh-i guess i never really thought about that," Ran said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ok, tell me something only Shinichi would know," Professor Agasa said, placing Shinichi down and folding his arms.

"Your Car!"

"Huh?"

"On the way over here, your car was wet from one side, and dry from the other. When you were driving over here, you were probably in a rush to look at my body. When you were driving, you were getting to close to the side walk, which caused water to splash on the side of the car. (it rained earlier, lets just leave it at that ok,)

"ahh.." Professor Agasa looked at Shinichi with wide eyes.

Shinichi lifted his index finger into the air, and moved it side to side, "this is only the beginning of my deduction, professor Agasa," Shinichi said.

"Shi-Shinichi...I only leave for a month, and now look at you!"

"yeah, i didn't expect this either Doc, cough,cough" Shinichi said, rubbing his neck.

"But what did they give you?"

"We don't know, Heiji just found him, passed out in an alley," Ran said walking to Shinichi.

".?..Heiji?"

"Sorry Doc, i forgot to tell you, Heiji was staying over my house for about 2 weeks, but during the week, Heiji got shot by some guy, he shot Heiji on the chest, so he lost his memory,"

"He doesn't know Shinichi shrunk, though," Ran said, pulling out, lens, from her purse, "We told him that Shinichi here, was Conan," Ran said, putting the lens on Shinichi, "Conan Edogawa," Ran said, carrying Shinichi in front off her, and showing his disguise face to professor Agasa.

"I see...Listen Shinichi! you mustn't tell anybody your Identity," Professor Agasa said, giving Ran a signal to put him down.

"Why not Professor Agasa?" Ran asked.

"To prevent the guys from coming back, and killing me," Shinichi said, walking over to were Professor Agasa had his lab equipment, "They probably thought that the drug they gave me would kill me, i mean why else would they want to shrink me?" Shinichi grabbed an Erlenmeyer flask, that was full of blue liquid. "So Doc. cant you make a cure?" Shinichi asked, examining the flask.

"Sorry Shinichi, i would have to know what type of drug they gave you,"

"Great,"

"Okay guys, im going home to sleep, got an exam today," Ran said, walking away.

"Your just gonna leave me here" Shinichi asked, putting the flask back.

"Sorry Shinichi, but your in good hands. Give me a call if you need me," Ran said, waving Shinichi and Proffesor Agasa good bye.

"Bye, Ran! See you in the afternoon," Proffesor Agasa said, waving Ran good bye. "AHH! Shinichi! When you shrunk, what happened to your clothes,"

"my clothes?...When i woke up, i was wearing a white t-shirt, Heiji changed what i was wearing...what are you getting at Doc?"

"The drug the men gave you, was it a liquid or a pill capsule?"

"Im not sure, cough,"

"Because, if it was a liquid, then there's a chance that some off the it fell onto your clothing,"

"But what if it was a capsule?" Shinichi asked, doubting that his clothes had any particles of the drug.

"Then all is lost...your just going to have to bring your clothes to me,"

"You want me to go get it?"

"Now?"

"But Doc-cough"

"There's a chance that the drug didn't affect you completely,"

"What does that mean," Shinichi asked, clearing his throat.

"what i mean is, shrinking you might only be the beginning,"

"you saying its slowly killing me?"

"maybe, im not sure Shinichi, i didn't make the drug,"

"Then its settled," Shinichi said, while walking to where the door was, "I'll go get my clothes then,"

Authors notes*  
Its taking a while for me to make the Alcohol take affect...the next chapter will probably make it have its affect :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Give me the key," Shinichi said, gesturing his hand to get the key.

"How do you know i have a spear?" Professor Agasa asked, reaching for his pocket.

"You think my mom would trust me in the house alone, without adult supervision?"

"hehe, Your the apple to her eye," Professor Agasa said, while giving Shinichi the key.

"cough, cough, cough, more like the diamond, cough, cough," Shinichi's coughs turned violent.

"Are you ok? maybe you should wait till morning," Professor Agasa gently patted Shinichi's back.

"cough, no chance Doc, like you said, this drug might be killing me," Shinichi cleared his throat, "if i wait any longer, i might be dead by morning," Shinichi said,while walking out the door.

"If only i knew what the drug is," Professor Agasa murmured.

Shinichi walked to the front door. He walked in, slowly shutting the door, as quietly as he could. 'maybe i should go look in the laundry room,' He thought, he then ran to were the laundry room was, he didn't find any dirty laundry. 'There's no dirty laundry..DID HEIJI CLEAN IT?' Shinichi begun to panic. 'NO! Its gotta be somewhere in the house,' He searched the living room-nothing. He searched his room-nothing.

When all hope was lost, Shinichi decided to look in Heijis room. He tiptoe quietly inside. Heart beating, he searched for his clothes, desperately and quietly. Heiji was sound asleep, Shinichi would find himself looking at Heiji then looking for his clothing. He blushes when he remembers the day Heiji kissed him. "Cough, cough," Shinichi covered his mouth.

"Hmmm..." Heiji begun to move. Shinichi panics, he looked for the close desperately, to hurry up and leave.

"cough, cough," Shinichi begun to bread hard. He then looked in the drawer that was next to the bed-success(for some reason, the uniform was still dirty). He grabbed it, and ran to the door. But then stopped. He fell to the his knees, breathing hard, coughing, choking. 'i cant breath,' his heart rate increased, temperature dangerously high, face turning red. 'am i dying?' Shinichi thought, tears flowing down his face from the pain.

"Conan?" Heiji ran to Shinichi's side. "What's the matter? How'd you get in here?"

"He-Heiji," Shinichi managed to say between breaths.

"grr-" Heiji clenched his jaws, and carried Shinichi to the bathroom, "Its alright buddy, everything's alright," Heiji said, while getting on the tub. He turned on the cold water, letting the water drench their clothes.

"AHHHH!" Shinichi let out a loud cry, his body began to change. Heiji stared at shinichi with wide eyes, what he was seeing was completely unbelievable. Shinichis body was growing back, the clothes he was wearing was ripping apart. "ungg!" Shinichi, felt his body ache, his heart rate was slowing down. "He-Heiji?..."

"Shi-Shinichi...what the hell happened to..?"

"Heiji-" Shinichi managed to say before fanting,

"Shinichi!" Heiji took Shinichi to his room, without slipping, he placed him on the bed. "Hey...Shinichi wake up," Heiji placed his hand on Kudos cheek, gently caressing it. "Shinichi..."

About an hour passed by since Shinichi fainted. "He..iji..." he murmured, while waking up. He noticed Heiji was sleeping next to him, he was kneeling on the ground, with his upper body laying on the bed. Shinichi found himself wearing different clothes- a white shirt and blue shorts. Sitting up, his body began to ache.

"Ung!-"

"You should lay back down," Heiji said, standing up.

"Heiji-"

"your body is weak right now," Heiji said, while laying Shinichi back down. "...What happened to you,"

"...I-"

"You couldn't trust me?"

"No, its just-"

"You had to hide your identity from me?" Heiji asked, getting frustrated. He climbed on top off Shinichi. "Why didn't you tell me?"

".I..didn't want you to worry about me,"

"Worry?" Heiji asked, face inches away from Shinichi. "Come on, what's the truth?" Heiji asked, grabbing Shinichi's wrist and pulling them over his head. "Was i a nuisance to you?" Heiji placed his free hand under Shinichi's shirt.

"Heiji-What are-"

"Was i being in the way?" Heiji's voice was growing louder. "Why couldn't you trust me?" Heiji's hand moved up Shinichi's body, teasing his nipples.

"ung..Heiji-" Heiji placed his lips on Shinichi, forcing his tounge in his mouth. "Mmph!" Shinichi groaned, struggling to get off of Heiji's grip.

Heiji forced his tongue to go in deeper, savoring Shinichi's mouth. He pulled away, leaving a trail off saliva. "Heiji...please don't.." Shinichi said, in between breaths, trembling. Heiji placed his lips on Shinichi's neck, nibbling on it. "AHH..Heiji.." Heiji bit down, leaving a mark. His hand was trailing down Shinichi's body.

Heiji licked Shinichi's jawline. His hand went lower and lower, digging into Shinichi's shorts. "Heiji! Please dont!" Shinichi begged, tears streaming down his face. Shinichi looked into Heiji's eyes. "Please Heiji.."

Heiji stopped what he was doing, waiting a moment, he got off of Shinichi. Sitting on the side of the bed, his back turned to Shinichi.

"Heiji..I-"

"My memory came back,"

"What?"

"Right when you and Ran left, i went to my closet, i figured that hiding my journal under my bed wasn't such a smart idea, so i went to hide it my closet." Heiji reached for his drawer, and pulled out a heart shaped, box of chocolates. "This fell on me as soon as i opened the closet door...i remembered how much effort i put into making it, I wanted to see your face when you got it...then slowly i started to remember everything else," Heiji stood up, walking to the door.

"Heiji, don't leave!" Shinichi said, trying to sit up, but only received more pain. "I'll tell you what happened, just don't leave,"

"Here," Heiji tossed the chocolates on the bed, "And to think i made that for you, because i liked you," Heiji said, leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes*  
Sorry i din't update sooner, my laptop d...d..died, i will miss it terribly, and everything i typed was stored in the Laptop...*SOB* I miss my Laptop, so right now i am using my moms, dinousar...ITS NOT THE SAME!

Anyway, the point is that i am gonna put the lemon to a wait, and go to my original idea :) Why? Because, what im gonna make Heiji do now, will be to hard on Shinichi. I mean, imagine it, you let someone fuck you, then they leave you...said to much :D

"Heiji, wait!" Shinichi yelled, struggling out of bed, ignoring the stinging pain his body was bringing him, and following Heiji out of his room. "I didnt mean to lie to you!"

"Oh yeah, Then why did you?" Heiji asked, turning around to face Shinichi, "Why did you have to lie...didnt you trust me?"

"You lost your memory, you got a gun shot wound, its not that i didnt trust you..i didnt want to give you anymore trouble," Shinichi said, standing inches away from Heiji."Besides, you probably wouldnt have believed me."

"..." Heiji got quite. He knew what Shinichi said was right, who would believe a little boy, saying he was a teenager in a kids body. Heiji clenched his teeth, and formed his hands into fist. He then ran away from Shinichi, and to his room.

"Heiji! Wait!" Shinichi yelled, runnin to where Heiji's room was, and slammed his fists on the door. "Heiji! we're not done talking!"

"I don't want to here it!" Heiji yelled back, his body pressed against the door, proventing Shinichi from pushing it open(cause it had no lock).

"Heiji, open the door!" Shinichi yelled, still slaming the door.

"Shut up!"HEiji yelled back.

Shinichi's fist where growing tired, he leaned against the door, while sliding down. When the loud thumbing sounds stoped, Heiji also leaned against the door,  
sliding down. Both of them sat there, heart broken, as salty tears streamed down their face.

The next day, Shinichi found himself laying on is bed, he sat up, feeling a bit startled. '..was it a dream?' he thought to himself, while getting off of bed.  
His body ached in pain when he attempted to get off of the bed. "ung!...so it wasnt a dream...Heiji?" He walked as fast as he can to Heiji's room, and found nothing. Nothing but a clean room and a letter on the bed.

Shinichi walked nervously to the the bed, and reached for the letter. He openned it, and began to read it. Shinichi's hands began to tremble, tears were falling onto the letter as he fell to his knees. "Heiji...Heiji.."

Shinichi

Thanks for letting me stay at your place. Unfortunatly, i have to go home. This was to hard for me to handle, so hard that i couldnt even say good bye infront off you. Maybe we'll see each other in the future.

~Maybe

Heiji

"...HEIJI!"

Authors notes*  
see! didn't i tell you i was bogus? i didn't? well i am :) i'll try to update soon 


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note***

**Sorry…you know what I'm going to stop saying sorry, because I know you guys don't care…but if you really want to know, I've been busy with life. Also it's been pretty hard to figure out how to start this next chapter, go figure. **

**Ok so Shinichi is letting you in on the info. Five months has passed since Heiji left. Shinichi is just letting you know what happened in between the months ENJOY!**

Shinichi POV

It's been 5 months since I went back to my normal form. Professor Agasa said that I probably consumed something that reversed the affects of the drug. All I remember is that Ran forced me to drink some alcohol, to ease my cold. I guess that stuff really works.

I should get me a bottle of that stuff.

The guys that drugged me were arrested a week after my body was back. They were part of an organisation that experemented with drugs. Unfortunently for me, I was one of the test subjects. One of their employs has had enough of all the stuff they had been doing and ratted them out. She admitted to the police that they've been smuggling illegal shit, and even killed people along the way.

After Heiji left Ran's been pretty supportive. She's been hanging around me more then usual. She says that she is afraid that I might do something stupid. She even sleeps over sometimes or tells Professor Agasa to keep an eye on me while she's gone. Having one mother is enough for me Ran.

I've been solving more cases then usual, which gives me less time to be at school. My mom has even stopped by to force me to go to school. She says that school always comes first. Not if there is a killer on the loose. Thank God it's already summer vacation, or she would have followed me to school.

Heiji hasn't answered any of my calls or messages I've sent him. He really doesn't want anything to do with me. He hates me…

-x-

Ran POV

"He's trying to hide it, but you can tell by the look of his face that he really wants to be with Heiji," I told Kazuha over the phone. We've been talking to each other a lot now. Mostly talking about Heiji and Shinichi.

"Same with Heiji, he doesn't smile anymore, I mean he does but the fake type of smile, he's been going to Kendo practice more now, blowing off some steam I guess,"

I sigh while laying back down on my bed, "I wish we can do something, I know they're the ones with relationship problems, but still…"

"Maybe we can help!" Kazuha then said, I can sense her smirk through the phone.

"How?"

"We'll force them on a date!"

"How are we going to do that? You guys are all the way at Osaka,"

"Oh, right…"

"We can meet up at Hiroshima!" I suggested.

"It's a date! But…"

"But?"

"I don't think that Heiji will be ok with Shinichi around him,"

"…Then we'll make a plan!"

"What Type of plan?"

"One that will make Heiji be around Shinichi for the rest of the date!"

Authors note*

What is ran planning? I bet I know…Oh wait, I do! Here's a hint! 1412

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note*

OK! It took me a while to actually think this through. ENJOY! one more thing! I'm gonna fix some of the chapters. Cause I reread through them, and they kind of don't make since xP BTW Ran POV

"Can you guys at least, try to smile?" I asked, getting irritated at Shinichi and my father for making the whole train ride to Hiroshima seem like a waist of time.

"As if I'll smile with this guy around," said my father, referring to Shinichi.

"Then why did you bother coming?" I asked, walking out of the train station, to look at the sunshine.

"Because your my little girl, no way in hell will I leave you alone with Kudo for the next three days," he argued.

"What's wrong Uncle?" Shinichi began, still keeping the frown on his face. "Afraid that I might steal the spot light?"

"Why you little-" I walked in front of my father, to prevent him from strangling Shinichi.

"Stop it! If you want to fight then go fight someone back at home dad!" I scolded, making him glare at Shinichi then look away.

"I'll be right back," Shinichi said, walking back into the train station.

"You better not try to leave!" I warned.

"Bathroom!" he yelled, his body out of sight.

"Why did you have to come along, if you know why I took him here?"

"Because I want to see for my self, if this plan of your will work!" He snickers.

*A Day Ago*

"We're not going out!" I argued, with my Father. We are eating dinner together.

"How do I know, your not lying to me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Takagi and Shiratori are going to be there,"

"Why are does two coming?"

"Well, we were planning on only bringing Takagi, but Shiratori suddenly decide to tag along," I explained.

"That doesn't answer my question," he says, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Takagi and Shiratori, are going to fake a kidnapping," I said, hopefully making him catch on.

"What? How's that going to help his relationship problem?"

"Heiji is going to view the kidnapping,"

"Wha-"

"Heiji will see Shinichi being kidnapped and, hopefully, he'll come to Shinichi's rescue,"

"...Teenagers these days," he says, drinking his beer in large gulps.

"Hey, what did you do to help your friends with their relationships?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Exactly!" he says.

"Huh?"

"It's THEIR relationships, not mine, just let them be, you'll see they'll work it out by themselves,"

"...I guess your right," I said, resting my head on my hands. "But still, I feel like I have to help...he's like my brother,"

"Then let your brother solve his own problem if you really care about him...no kid of mine," he mumbled under his breath.

"...no!" I said. "This plan has to work! Plus, It took me a while to beg Shinichi into coming with me."

*Present*

I sighed to myself, "Well as long as your not in the way, you can stay," I told him.

"As if I'm going to leave," he mumbled. "...Where's Shiratori and Takagi?"

"Um..." I began to look around. "Over there," I said, pointing my index finger to where Takagi and Shiratori were. They both waved at us.

"Don't make it obvious," My dad says. "You're going to give it away," he explains.

"Oh, right," I said.

I got a text from Kazuha. 'We'll be there in 5 minutes'

I sighed to myself. Hope this goes well...


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes*

I just want to say, I will never abandon any of my stories. Sorry if I made you guys wait to long. :( I've been getting discouraged on one of my other story. Not to many good reviews on it. So I guess I got scared thinking that all of my stories were bad and that you guys were going to trash talk it...but I'm back now. Sorry.

"Its so huge!" Ran said. standing out side of the Hiroshima castle. "And old," she commented.

"Well what did you expect?" Kogoro asked. "Its an old replica of the Carp castle,"

"Still, I expected the Castle to be...I don't know, a little more colorful, don't you agree Shinichi?" Ran asked. He just shrugs his shoulders, and walks inside the castle. "He's really out of it," Ran sighed

"Of course he is, the mans heart broken," Kogoro said. Ran suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone only to see that she received a text from Takagi.

'Do we make our move now?' It read. Ran looked around, and saw Takagi and Shiratori giving her a thumbs up. Ran text him back saying, 'Not yet, wait for my cue.' Ran searched for Kazuha's name on her phone and pressed dial when she found her.

"Hello," Kazuha answered.

"Where are you?" Ran asked.

"Inside the Castle," Kazuha whispered to the phone. "Hurry up with the plan, Heiji's about ready to walk out"

"Shinichi's already inside the castle," I mentioned. "Go as we planned when you see him getting kidnapped,"

"Got it," Kazuha said as she hung up. I looked over at Takagi and Shiratori and gave them a thumbs up. They both nod and speed walked in the castle.

"Are you sure you want to go with this" Kogoro asked.

"...I don't know anymore...lets go inside," Ran said, rushing inside the castle.

Shinichi sighed as he walked around the castle. The place was pretty boring if you ask him. I mean, he's been in the Hiroshima castle before. Nothing new has changed. Shinichi continued to walk deeper into the castle and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," the man said, in an annoyed voice, not looking up at Shinichi. The voice sounded familiar to Shinichi. Shinichi glanced once again at the man. His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Heiji..." He said.

"What?" Heiji asked about ready to turn around. Shinichi panicked and speed walked away. His heart was racing, and his eyes became watery.

'I can't let him see me,' he thought to himself, as he turned a corner to walk towards the exit.

"Shinichi Kudo," Shinichi heard a voice call. "Kudo Shinichi,"

"Who are you!" Shinichi asked, looking around the hall. He didn't see anyone.

"I'm known as the phantom of the night," the voice said. Shinichi began to back away. Who ever this person was sounded like he was getting close. He felt a body press against his back. "But you can just call me Kaito kid," The voice said.

Shinichi immediately launched his foot backwards, attempting to hit the phantom thief. All he kicked was the air. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Before he could react, the man wrapped his arm around Shinichi's waist and covered his mouth with his free hand.

"Mph!" Shinichi groaned, attempting to alert someone.

"You're mine Kudo," The phantom thief said, backing away with Shinichi in hand, heading toward the exit.

Shinichi struggled under Kaito's grip, trying to break free. He bit down on Kaito's hand, making Kaito remove his hand and make a loud 'ouch' sound. Shinichi hit Kaito's stomach with his elbow, making him back away in pain. Shinichi began to run back into the Castle, hoping to get away from Kaito. "Ah Ah Ah," Kaito said, launching some type of chain towards Shinichi's leg, making him trip. "No use getting away."

Shinichi was being dragged to where Kaito kid was. Kaito didn't really do anything though. He just stood there, watching the chain pull Shinichi towards him. At that moment Shinichi didn't know what to do. The only thing that came to mind was Heiji's name. "Heiji!" Shinichi yelled as he was pulled to his feet. The chain began to wrap around him magically.

"Heiji!"

"Did you here that?" Kazuha asked, looking behind her.

"No," Heiji said, looking at the direction Kazuha was.

"It sounded like Shinichi," Kazuha said, snickering inside, thinking that Takagi and Shiratori were commencing with the plan.

Heiji's eyes widened in disbelief. 'No it can't be Shinichi,' he thought. 'He's back in Tokyo,' he convinced himself. Right when he was about to walk out the entrance, the voice called again.

"Heiji!"

"Damn!" Heiji said to himself, as he ran towards the exit. When he finally turned a corner, he saw Shinichi being tied up in some chain that was moving around by itself. "Shinichi!" Heiji yelled.

"Heiji Hattori," Kaito kid said. "It's been so long,"

"Shinichi!" Heiji yelled, running toward Kaito and Shinichi.

"Heiji!" Shinichi yelled, attempting to break free of the chain.

"Say bye, bye," Kaito kid said, throwing a smoke bomb to the ground. "Bye," Kaito kid smirked, as the air filled with Red and blue smoke.

"Cough, Cough, Shinichi!" Heiji yelled, running towards the exit doors. All the smoke ran out of the castle as soon as Heiji opened the door. "Shinichi!"


	15. Author's notes

Hello, Hello :D Lol It's Amy

I am so sorry I haven't update. It's just that I had writers block for a good hell of a while. :P And I still have it! I'm sorry; I just can't come up with a good chapter.

That's not the only reason why I'm writing to you this 'author's note.' I just wanted to say that I am not the type of person to abandon her stories and forget about it forever. NO! I will never do that! I will continue this story until the very end. Lol. The thing is I re-read my story and noticed a bunch of errors. I mean there's a shit load of grammar problems. Well I can't blame myself, this story was written in 7/8th grade. I'm a sophomore now. :P So I want to re-write this story with more detail, more drama, and better grammar.

I'm not going to delete this story so don't worry. I'm just gonna re-write it. I hope you guys will read and comment, unless you hate me for taking so long on my updates.

So this was just a little FYI. The new title of this story will be 'Living with Kudo.' So be on the look out Again, sorry :P


End file.
